


Stonewall and Titansteel

by Ketoprofen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketoprofen/pseuds/Ketoprofen
Summary: Levi and Kat (OC) are just two musicians drumming in bands that are too young for them. They meet while on tour and hit it off over their aforementioned old age and the fact that they're both recovering alcoholics.Modern day band AU.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi/Reader, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42





	1. Trostfest

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged this as both OC and Reader even though the main character is named. Personally, I find stories easier to read without the (y/n)'s and whatnot. Feel free to just replace Kat's name with your own if you so desire.
> 
> Song credits:
> 
> "Monster's Ball" - Butcher Babies
> 
> "Adrenalize Me" - In This Moment

A ratty old RV pulling a U-Haul trailer pulled into the back parking lot of an open grass field. The sun was just rising above the horizon and the occupants of the RV watched as two stages were going through their final safety and sound checks - one on the Northern edge of the field and the other on the Eastern edge. Food vendors and empty merch booths labeled with logos from various bands were scattered across the rest of the field. 

“Trostfest! Holy shit we finally made it,” A short blonde woman said from the driver’s seat.

Another short blonde woman, this one younger, stood beside her peering out the windshield. She squealed and clapped her hands. “I know! This is so awesome!”

“Just think!” A brunette woman said from the passenger seat, “If we get a good crowd this year we might be invited back for the full tour next year. Not just a week around the tri-state area.”

“I hope so,” a black-haired woman said from the dining room table. “Then we have an excuse to buy an actual tour bus instead of borrowing your cousin’s old RV.”

“Come on Mikasa, the RV isn’t so bad,” the brunette said to the black-haired girl.

Mikasa shrugged. “I guess you’re right.”

“It’s way better than being stuck in a cramped van with Sasha and all of her goddamn snacks,” The older blonde said as she ruffled the brunette’s hair.

Sasha swatted her hand away.

“You’re gonna have to bake Hange some cookies or something, Kat,” The younger blonde said to the older blonde. “As a thanks for being such an awesome manager.”

Kat scoffed. “She deserves more than cookies for getting us into Trostfest, Historia. This is the biggest metal tour in the country!”

Historia put her finger to her chin and thought for a moment. She finally snapped her fingers and said, “Cupcakes!”

Kat sighed and patted Historia on the shoulder as she stood up from the driver’s seat. “I was thinking something more… illicit. But I love you and how naive you are.”

“Especially considering she’s your cousin,” Sasha said to Kat as she also stood up.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Kat asked.

“You know exactly what it means!” Sasha answered.

The four girls continued bickering as they opened the door. A young man with a clipboard and headset was standing outside the door getting ready to knock when the door swung open. He took a step back to avoid getting hit.

“Morning ladies,” He said with a friendly grin. He was tall and broad with short cropped blond hair. He looked down at his clipboard for a moment before looking back up and asking, “Stonewall?”

“That’s us!” Historia said with a hint of a squeal in her voice.

He flinched a bit at her high pitch but hid it well with another grin. “Nice to meet you all. I’m Reiner, I’m your handler for the days you’re with us. I’m in charge of making sure you’re at the right place at the right time.”

He shook hands with all the girls and they introduced themselves. 

He took a moment to speak into his headset to announce their arrival before turning back to the girls. “You’re set to start at 2:15 on the Eastern stage. We’ve got a parking spot over here for you.”

After getting the RV parked in its designated spot, Reiner handed them their ID badges and proceeded to give them a tour of the venue. Location of the bathrooms, the entrances to backstage, their merch booth, where they could go for snacks provided to the performers and staff for free, and anything else he thought was important.

Sasha only got so far as the snack table before she disappeared. Mikasa split off at the merch booth so that she could start unloading the boxes of t-shirts and pins and EPs they had brought to sell to the festival-goers. Historia and Kat stayed until the tour finished back at their RV.

“Who’s playing before us?” Kat asked.

Reiner looked back at his clipboard. “You’re after Titansteel.”

“Oh no, there’s no way we can follow Titansteel,” Historia whined and put her face in her hands.

“You better stop talking and save your voice, then. It’s going to be tough to follow a voice like Eren Jaeger,” Kat said.

Historia turned to Kat and opened her mouth to speak, but Kat clapped a hand over her cousin’s mouth and shook her head. “Save your voice.”

Reiner stood patiently listening to the exchange, waiting for them to finish. When it appeared they were done, he handed them a business card. “This is my cell number. Call or text me if you need anything. We offer three meals to the bands at 7am, 11am, and 5pm. Other than that, I’ll see you at 2:00 at the Eastern stage. Since you’re a local band and don’t have roadies, you’re expected to set up your own gear.”

The two blondes nodded and thanked Reiner before he walked off.

\----

The girls didn’t see much of each other for the rest of the morning. Historia made herself scarce so she wouldn’t be tempted to talk to anyone and tire out her voice before their set. Sasha hovered around the snack table for most of the day, grabbing food anytime she thought the venue staff wasn’t looking. Kat and Mikasa mostly sat at the merch booth and watched people walk by. Some people stopped and looked at the items they had for sale, but the only people who bought anything were the few fans they already knew they had. At about 1:00, Mikasa left to get ready for their set. When she was done, she swapped out with Kat so that she could get ready. At 1:40 they started stashing everything into boxes hidden under the table and put up a handwritten cardboard sign that said, “CURRENTLY PLAYING ON EASTERN STAGE. WILL RETURN AT 3:30PM FOR SIGNING.”

When Mikasa and Kat got to the stage, Titansteel was halfway through their last song. With the amount of bands playing, everyone was allowed fifteen minutes to set up, thirty minutes to perform, and fifteen minutes to break down their gear. The fifteen minutes per band for set up and break down was timed to coincide with the 30 minute set being performed on the other stage.

Sasha and Historia were waiting for them backstage, both dressed and ready with the band's gear haphazardly stacked next to the stage. The four of them wore similar outfits: low cut tank tops that had been torn off at their navels, short black shorts, and combat boots. They all wore different colored tank tops. The outfits were partially chosen for sex appeal, but mostly chosen for comfort. It was the end of summer and they were known to jump and run around the stage and no one wanted to pass out from heat exhaustion.

The girls watched silently, bobbing their heads and tapping their toes along with the music. Kat tried to watch all of them perform, but her eyes kept drifting back to their drummer. Shirtless and sweaty, the muscles in his back and shoulders rippled and stretched under his pale skin. Kat wondered if she looked that god damn good when she was drumming. She hoped so.

Everyone cheered as Titansteel wrapped up their set, thanked the crowd, and announced that they would be signing autographs at their booth at 3:00pm.

Kat groaned. “There’s no way anyone’s coming to our signing with theirs going on at the same time.”

Mikasa patted her on the shoulder but didn’t say anything as the band approached them. 

The five guys walked down the steps and started approaching the four girls standing nearby. 

Jean elbowed Connie in the side as they approached the girls standing behind the stage. “Check it out, we’ve got groupies.”

Kat scowled at both of them. She didn’t need to look at her bandmates to know their expressions matched hers.

“Don’t be an idiot, Jean,” Connie grumbled. “They’re Stonewall, they’re the next band.”

“Oh no way,” Armin said. He stuck his hand out to Historia who gladly took it. "I'm Armin, the guitarist." He began pointing at each of his band mates in turn as he introduced them. "That's Levi, he's our drummer. Eren's our singer, Jean plays lead guitar, and Connie is our bassist."

"It's great to meet you guys, we love your music!" Historia said as she introduced her own band. "That's our drummer, Kat. Mikasa plays guitar, Sasha plays bass, and I sing." 

"Can't wait to watch your set, I've heard awesome stuff about your music," Armin said with a smile.

Jean scoffed.

"What's your problem?" Eren asked and elbowed the guitarist.

Jean shrugged and said, "I've never seen a chick band that I liked."

All eight people standing around him turned to scowl at him.

"What?"

"Stonewall you're up!" Reiner announced as he walked up.

No one moved for a few seconds, still scowling at Jean.

_"What?!"_

Luckily his band was there to pull him away before he got into any more trouble.

“I don’t think I like Titansteel anymore,” Historia said quietly once they were gone.

“Their bassist is hot though, right?” Sasha asked.

Her band members looked at her.

“What?”

“He’s bald,” Mikasa said blandly.

“So?”

“He’s shorter than you,” Historia said.

Sasha stomped her foot. “SO?!”

Reiner interrupted them as he ushered them up onto the stage with their gear to set up.

\----

Levi, Eren, Armin, and Connie stood off to the side drinking water and wiping the sweat off their heads and faces with towels. They had stuck around to watch the Stonewall set while Jean had huffed off back to the bus when he realized no one was going to tell him why he was an idiot.

The girls finished setting up and got positioned at their respective spots. The crowd had thinned considerably since the previous band, but it was still the biggest crowd they had ever played for. They got their signal to begin and Kat tapped her drumsticks together to count in everybody. Historia gulped and stepped up to the mic as they started playing.

She started speaking with a hint of a melody in her voice:  
_“Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages  
Step right up and get your tickets to the greatest show on earth  
Where you’ll witness death defying feats and acts of whiskey guzzling debauchery  
I wanna see you...”_

She held her free hand out and screamed:  
_“So get the fuck up!”_

Sasha stepped up the mic and growled the next verse:  
_"It’s high noon when you step into the pit  
It’s a monster's ball and they're digging a ditch  
For the sunburnt, the weary, the ones who won't last  
In this cyclone of flesh with this cathartic mix"_

Historia ran back and forth across the stage as Sasha sang, smiling crazily at the mosh pit forming in front of her and egging on the crowd.

"Holy fuck you guys," Connie said and gripped the front of his t-shirt over his heart.

His band mates looked at him. His eyes were wide and he was staring at Sasha as she continued growling her parts of the song.

"I think I'm in love."

\----

They played a few more songs before getting to the end of their set. Jean had finally rejoined the rest of his band as they continued watching the girls. The crowd had steadily grown and was now almost as big as Titansteel’s crowd had been.

As soon as the next to last song finished, the girls scrambled across the stage. Sasha handed her bass to Historia who quickly threw it on and shortened the strap. Mikasa tuned her guitar while Sasha hopped behind the drum set and spun the stool to make it taller. Kat dashed up to the front and grabbed the mic Historia had been using.

As the intro to the final song started, Kat spoke, "For our last song we always like to switch things up for our fans. You guys have been fucking awesome, we are Stonewall and we'll be at our booth at 3:30 for a signing!" Her voice was a little hoarse, probably from the exertion of playing the drums in such heat.

Just as she finished her explanation, the beat dropped in the song just long enough for her to breathe out:  
_"Adrenalize me"_

The guitar ripped back open for a few measures before going quiet again.

Kat put the mic to her mouth and started:  
_"Come a little bit closer  
Before we begin  
Let me tell you how I want it  
And exactly what I need"_

Her voice was raspy, breathy, and needy as she sang and swayed her hips to the music.

"Oh fuck," Eren said, wide eyed. "I think _I'm_ in love."

Jean scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Good luck. Ymir told me that two of them are lesbians."

Ymir was their handler for the tour and liked to keep them in the loop on all the gossip, whether they were interested or not.

"Which ones?" Connie asked, whipping his head around to look at Jean.

"She wouldn't tell me. She just laughed and told me to figure it out."


	2. They Meet

The festival ended around sunset, but the partying began way before that at the dinner provided by the venue. Dinner apparently included copious amounts of alcohol and almost everyone took part.

Stonewall was still riding high from their signing earlier in the day. They had gotten back to their merch booth to find a long line of new fans waiting eagerly for them. It took nearly three hours to get through everybody and they almost sold out of everything they had brought. Merch that was supposed to last for the entire week they were with the tour was depleted to almost nothing. They had made sure to text Hange and ask if she could meet them at the next venue with a few more boxes of stuff. 

"Okay listen," Kat started as they got closer to the rowdy dinner crowd, "Before any of you get wasted, is there anyone you plan on sleeping with tonight?"

Sasha’s hand shot up in the air like she was asking for permission to speak.

Kat looked at her.

"Connie!" She said rather loudly and abruptly.

"Got it. Now I know that if you two disappear I don’t have to worry that he’s taking advantage of you. Mikasa? Historia?"

They both shook their heads no.

Kat gave them a thumbs up and said, "Remember everything I taught you about scaring off creeps. Obviously I'll be sober tonight and I'll be nearby so you can always yell for me if you need me."

They had reached the long table covered in food, so they split up to do their own partying. Kat grabbed a bottle of water and a plate of food and found an empty bench on the edge of the crowd to sit on. 

\----

Two hours later everyone was thoroughly hammered. Kat still sat on the same bench watching as people started pairing off and disappearing. 

She was so distracted making sure Sasha was leaving with Connie and not someone else that she didn't notice the hand sticking out in front of her holding a can of Sprite.

The person holding the soda cleared their throat after a moment and Kat looked down at the hand in front of her. Obviously male.

She sighed and said, "Look Eren, I already told you..." Her eyes traveled up the arm and she stopped talking. It wasn't Eren, it was Levi.

His face remained blank. "Expecting someone else?"

She grinned and took the Sprite from him. It was still sealed and ice cold. "Yeah, actually. Your singer tried to bring me a drink earlier."

"In an open container?" Levi asked.

Kat nodded and popped the top on the can.

"Tch. I told that idiot you never give a girl an unsolicited drink that's already open. They're going to think you're trying to drug them."

She nodded. "I told him that. Apparently, he saw I wasn't drinking beer and thought it was because I only liked liquor. He wanted to be nice and bring me something I liked, so he raided his vodka stash and made me a vodka red bull." She sipped her soda and motioned for Levi to sit next to her.

“How’d that go?” He asked as he sat down. He draped one arm over the back of the bench behind Kat and crossed his legs, one ankle resting on the knee of the opposite leg. He lazily held the top of a Coke can in his fingers.

She leaned back on the bench so that her shoulders were pressed against his arm. “I told him he was way too young for me if he thought I wanted a vodka red bull.”

“Yeah I think he’s trying to bite off a little more than he can chew,” Levi agreed and sipped his soda. “I had a feeling you didn’t want anything alcoholic.”

“Why’s that?”

He reached into his shirt and pulled on the chain dangling around his neck. Attached to the end was a round coin: a sobriety token. He held it up for Kat to see and said, “Three years. I've gotten pretty good at picking out fellow recovering alcoholics."

She grinned as she reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone. Flipping it over revealed a similar coin sandwiched inside the clear phone case. “Five years for me.”

He tucked his necklace back into his shirt and she put her phone back in her pocket. They sat in silence for a few minutes, continuing to watch the crowd of musicians and roadies while also not-so-sneakily looking over at each other. 

Kat wasn't stupid. She knew why Levi had randomly approached her, and she figured he was more of a man of action than words, so she did her best to convey bedroom eyes to him through sideways glances. She thought he might be returning them, but it was difficult to tell since he really only had one expression.

"You're a hell of a drummer," Levi finally said.

"Thanks," Kat answered with a grin. "I really like your style, too. Then again, I'm kind of a slut for double bass."

Levi shifted a little in his seat and moved close enough so that her shoulder brushed against his side. His hand dropped down off the back of the bench and lightly touched her shoulder.

She couldn't help but smirk to herself.

Mikasa emerged and stumbled over with Historia on her back. Kat and Levi looked up at them as they approached.

“Can you let us into the RV?” Mikasa asked as she stood in front of them. “You’ve got the keys.”

Historia snored. Mikasa walked past them without waiting for an answer, carrying the smaller girl with her.

Kat chuckled and tapped the back of her hand against Levi’s ribs. When he looked at her, she tilted her head in the direction Mikasa walked in. Levi understood that she wanted him to follow her and stood up. 

He waited patiently outside the RV, overhearing snippets of conversation through the open door.

“...get the bucket...”

“...not sharing the bed with her…”

“...gatorade?”

“...leave at sunrise…”

Kat came back into view, this time holding a folded up blanket, a small bluetooth speaker, and two bottles of water.

“Everything okay in there?” Levi asked and reached out to take something from Kat’s crowded arms.

She handed him a bottle of water and the speaker. “Yup we’re fine. Historia is a notorious lightweight who insists she can keep up with the guys.”

He just nodded in response. Kat led him up to the roof of the RV and laid the blanket down. She sat down on it and took her phone out, connecting it to the speaker and playing music. Levi joined her and set the speaker at their feet.

She asked, “You like ska?”

“Sure. I was more into punk in high school, but I like ska well enough," he answered with a shrug as he laid back on the blanket and folded his hands under his head.

“I was First Chair trumpet in our high school band so I was pretty obsessed with ska. I started out in a ska band, actually.” She fiddled with the speaker for a moment before she was about to get some ska music playing. She laid back on the blanket and folded her hands over her stomach.

“Is that so?” He asked.

She nodded. “Started it with my boyfriend and some of our friends. We were all band geeks, so you would think we'd be half decent."

"Were you?"

"Nope, we were awful. Never got a gig.”

“So what led you to drumming in a metal band?”

“Dumped my boyfriend after high school. The ska band broke up. I started working a 9-5 desk job that I hated so that I could pay my bills. I knew the basics of drumming so I took it up as a hobby to work out my frustrations from work. I also took up drinking on a nightly basis. Eventually I got a new job that didn't make me miserable. I stopped drinking, but kept drumming for the cardio and because it was fun. I met Sasha working at my new job and it kind of went from there.”

“Where do you and Sasha work when you’re not doing the band thing?”

“We’re femme doms.”

Levi nearly choked on his water. Kat laughed - it always got the same reaction from new people. No one expected it from her or Sasha.

Once he could breathe again, he said, “That’s surprising. I was thinking maybe working at a music store.”

“I started out working the front desk. Got some friendly banter going with the regulars. Turns out I’m really good at belittling and humiliating, so clients started requesting me for that. Now it's all I do, no more front desk work.”

“So, what is it, telling guys their dick is small or something?"

“Yeah, humiliation is a pretty popular kink.” She changed her tone of voice and cadence to match how she spoke at work. It was more authoritative, but still held a hint of breathiness and just enough rasp to sound seductive and alluring. “You really thought you could ever please a woman, even one as small as me? No wonder you’re alone, you’re barely a man. Here, let me show you how a woman should be pleased.” 

She switched her voice back to normal as she continued, “And then I usually masturbate with this clear dildo I have so they can see everything from where they’re sitting. Sometimes they want their hands free so they can masturbate, sometimes they want their hands tied so they can’t touch themselves. It’s not like it’s a big dildo, it’s just normal size, but they don’t care.”

Levi crossed his ankles to try and hide his growing erection and looked up at the night sky. He never would have thought hearing something like that would have such an effect on him. “So you don’t have sex with them?”

She shook her head, but realized Levi wasn’t looking at her so she spoke instead, “No, we're not a brothel, it's all look and no touch. Besides, talking down to people like that doesn’t turn me on. It pays a hell of a lot of money, though. Plus, you know, multiple orgasms a day once I can get past being mean to my customers. Helps keeps me mellow and relaxed.”

“I can see why you like it.” He tried to keep his voice normal, but Kat heard the husky undertone seeping through.

She smirked and rolled onto her side, propping her head up on one hand and putting the other hand on his thigh. “What about you? What are you into?” She slowly rubbed a small circle on his thigh, impressed at the muscle she felt through his jeans.

His mind was hazy. He found himself incapable of forming a cohesive thought. He looked over at her and tried to keep his expression blank as his eyes scanned her face, stopping at her lips. “That’s kind of personal, don’t you think?”

She pulled her hand back and sighed, but didn’t roll back onto her back. “You’re right, sorry. I get so used to it being a normal conversation at work that I forget it isn’t normal to everyone else.”

His eyes moved back up to meet hers. “It’s okay. Maybe when we get to know each other a little better.”

She grinned and her eyes fell down to his lips. He saw the action and rolled onto his side facing her, propping his torso up on an elbow and leaning in toward her. She tilted her head to the side and met him halfway, their lips locking together perfectly. After a few seconds, they deepened the kiss, tongues massaging against each other. 

Kat scooted a little closer and draped her leg over Levi’s hips. He took one hand and reached up, threading his fingers through her hair and pulling her closer. 

She put her hand on his chest and slowly ran her fingers up to his neck where she started using her thumb to massage along his jawline. He sighed contentedly and gripped her hair a little tighter, pulling at the roots slightly to force her chin up and away from him.

She let out a tiny moan as their lips separated and moved her hand to the back of his neck, pulling him forward while she simultaneously leaned back. Her back hit the blanket and he hovered over her, a forearm on either side of her shoulders supporting his upper body while he rested between her legs, his hips pushed into hers. He kissed her again, this time a little more aggressively as he nibbled on her bottom lip and elicited a breathy sigh from her.

His hand slid down her torso to the bottom hem of her shirt and his fingers snaked underneath the fabric, fingertips lightly grazing bare skin. She gasped lightly and pulled away, looking up at his face. His eyes weren’t blank like she had gotten used to, they were alight with desire.

His hand continued its way back up her torso, this time under her shirt. 

And then his phone started ringing inside his pocket. It had chirped a few times with text messages and he had ignored it, but now he knew he couldn’t ignore it any longer. No one called him unless it was an emergency.

“Fuck,” he muttered and pulled away from Kat, digging angrily in his pocket for his phone. ‘Jean’ flashed on the screen with a picture of his guitarist wearing a horse mask.

She sighed and watched him, leaning up to plant wet kisses down his jaw and throat.

“What?” Levi snapped after he accepted the call. Kat’s hand dipped under the bottom hem of his t-shirt and snaked up toward his bare chest, savoring the way his abs felt under her fingers.

“Where the fuck are you?” Jean yelled into the phone.

“I’m at Stonewall’s RV. What the fuck do you want?” He bit back a moan as Kat’s mouth moved up to his unoccupied ear and nibbled lightly on his earlobe.

“Eren’s trying to fight a bunch of guys because they were fucking with Armin. We need backup.”

“God damn it…” Levi muttered and pulled the phone away from his ear, gripping it angrily as he took a moment to try and compose his conflicting emotions. Kat ran her thumb over his nipple and went back to sucking on his neck. He brought his phone back to his ear and asked, “Where are you idiots?”

“Where we ate dinner. Stop trying to hook up with the lesbians and get your ass over here!” The line went dead.

Levi growled and locked his phone before shoving it back in his pocket.

“Lesbians?” Kat asked as she finally pulled away.

Levi groaned and rolled onto his back again so he could reach down into his pants and adjust his erection. “Ymir told us that two of you are lesbians but wouldn’t say who.”

She cocked an eyebrow and got up onto her elbows. “None of us are lesbians.”

He grinned and leaned back over just long enough to peck her on the lips. “Don’t tell Jean that. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay,” she responded quietly and watched as he slid off the back of the RV and angrily stalked back toward the area where everyone had eaten dinner a few hours before. As he walked away, she heard him grumbling to himself. Something about “brats” and “worthless shit”.

She groaned loudly once he was out of sight and plopped back on the blanket, wrapping the fabric around herself and inhaling the scent he left behind. "I should have gotten his number."


	3. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to update yesterday. Oops.

A mixture of sunlight and knocking sounds woke Kat up. She slowly blinked open her eyes and was momentarily confused about where she was. The knocking came again. She swiveled her head around, eyebrows knitted together as she took in her surroundings and memories from the night before came back to her.

She was on top of the RV. She must have fallen asleep after Levi left. And the knocking was someone knocking on the RV's door. She groaned as she rolled and shimmied her way over to the edge of the roof, poking her head out over the edge to see who it was.

Reiner stood there, clipboard in hand, getting ready to knock again.

“Morning,” she said.

He looked over his shoulder, and then over the other one.

“Up here.”

He looked up and squinted at her. He wanted to ask why she was on the roof, but he had worked with enough rock stars by now to know that he probably didn’t want to know. “We’re getting ready to leave, no breakfast today. Try and stick with the other buses and vans as much as you can. I’ll text you the addresses of where we’re stopping just in case you get separated. We’ll stop every four hours for gas and food. Should take us about eight hours of driving to get to the next town. Your hotel rooms are already booked for the night there. The next show is tomorrow so everyone gets a break after traveling.”

Kat slowly blinked at him, still half asleep but trying to take in all the information. She appreciated his no-nonsense way of relaying information, but it was a bit much this early in the morning. “Okay. Thanks Reiner.”

He nodded and turned to walk away. Kat watched him go, not wanting to unravel herself from the blanket just yet. It still smelled faintly of Levi and she found that she couldn't get enough of it.

As Reiner disappeared around the corner of a bus, Levi appeared walking toward her. He had a backpack on his shoulders and headphones slung around his neck. He didn’t seem to notice her watching him as he walked up to the RV and raised his fist to knock.

"Morning," she said. 

Levi jumped a little and looked over his shoulder before looking up. The look on his face was obvious confusion. "Do you normally sleep on the roof?"

"Do you normally come to people's RVs at sunrise?"

"I can't be on our bus anymore. I haven't slept. If I have to listen to Connie and Sasha have sex one more time I'm going to kill one of them."

Kat yawned and stretched, finally detangling herself from the blanket. "We only have one bed."

"I don't care, I'll sleep in a goddamn chair. Just let me ride with you guys to the next town."

"Okay." She gathered her things and climbed down the back of the RV. Her phone and the Bluetooth speaker were both dead and the blanket was damp with the morning dew. She opened the door to the RV and stepped inside. Levi followed close behind.

"This place is a pigsty," he muttered as he walked in. 

It was an old RV and therefore everything had a permanent layer of dingy grime that no amount of cleaning could dissolve. A few articles of clothing were scattered over various surfaces, there was a stray shoe here and there, and probably enough hair settled on the floor and in the upholstery to make a full wig. There were not, however, any dirty dishes or open food containers anywhere. That had been one rule the girls had all agreed on and obeyed religiously: immediately wash, dry, and put away any of your dirty dishes and keep all food stored away unless you’re actively eating it. No one wanted bugs or old-food stench in the cramped living space.

"Better than listening to those two, right?" She asked. "Besides, I don't think it's too bad considering it's four girls in 200 square feet of space."

He sighed and took the backpack from his shoulders as he sunk into the bench seat at the dining room table. “I guess I have no right to complain.”

She patted him on the shoulder as she let out a yawn and started walking towards the back of the RV. She popped open the tiny accordion door leading to the “master suite” and stepped in, closing the door behind her.

Mikasa was already awake and looking at her. Historia snored loudly from the spot on the bed next to her.

“My turn,” Kat said and nudged her cousin with her foot. Because there was only one bed, the girls slept in shifts. Mikasa and Historia usually slept together because Historia was a light sleeper and Mikasa didn’t move much while she slept. Sasha and Kat normally slept together because Sasha tended to turn into a cuddler while she slept and Kat was the only one who didn’t mind. The dining table was supposed to fold into a double bed, but the supports had broken long ago and it no longer stayed stable enough to sleep on. The RV had a little alcove above the cab with a twin mattress, but they had all of their luggage stored up there.

Historia snorted awake and looked up. “I want to keep sleeping.”

“That’s fine, but do it up front. You’re going to get awful motion sickness laying back here while we drive,” Kat explained as she started stripping off her clothes and changing into her normal pajamas of a sports bra and shorts.

“Why are you changing in here?” Mikasa asked as she slid off the bed. Normally they changed in the bathroom or the hallway.

“Levi’s here. He’s riding with us to the next town.”

Mikasa cocked an eyebrow. Historia looked like she’d fallen back asleep sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Levi from Titansteel?” Mikasa asked.

“Yup,” Kat answered simply and plugged her phone in to charge before going on to explain what happened that morning. She continued explaining what Reiner had told her as she walked to the other side of the bed and hoisted her cousin to her feet. Kat draped Historia’s arm over her shoulders and started making her way up the front of the RV, stumbling in the cramped space. She dropped her cousin unceremoniously into the passenger seat and reclined it slightly. She grabbed a travel pillow and blanket and set it on her cousin's belly before giving her a bottle of water, a bottle of headache meds, and a packet of crackers.

Mikasa settled into the driver’s seat and started the engine, not saying anything to Levi who was sitting directly behind her.

Once Kat was satisfied with Historia’s overall position, she straightened up and started walking toward the back of the RV. “I’ll forward all the addresses to you once my phone is charged. See you in four hours,” she said with a wave over her shoulder. She placed a lingering hand on Levi’s shoulder as she passed and he stood up to follow her.

He dropped his backpack and headphones on the floor of the bedroom and started undressing as she closed the thin little door and went to her phone. It was charged enough now to turn on, so she forwarded the texts from Reiner to Mikasa since she was the one driving. 

Levi crawled into the queen size bed and pulled the covers up over his shoulders. Kat slid under the covers and they faced away from each other, both quickly falling asleep to the gentle rocking motion of the RV getting on the road.

\----

Four hours later, they were woken up by Kat's phone ringing. She blindly reached over, searching for it, groaning as her fingers couldn't find it. She opened her eyes and leaned out of the bed so she could reach better.

She heard Levi groan behind her and felt something tighten around her waist. She didn't realize he had rolled over at some point while they were sleeping and started spooning her.

With a sigh, she found her phone and answered the call from Mikasa. "Yeah?"

"We stopped for a late breakfast at some buffet place," she said bluntly.

"You had to call to tell me that?"

"I would have told you in person but I don't want to see Shorty naked."

Kat sighed and rubbed her eyes. "We're not nak- you know what? Doesn't matter. We're coming, thank you." She ended the call and set her phone back down before laying back on the bed again.

Levi's arm tightened around her, pulling her back flush against his chest. She felt something poking her butt as he started kissing along her bare shoulders. He mumbled out a, “Morning,” between kisses.

She sighed out a happy, “Morning,” in return and slid her hand down to his. She laced their fingers together and guided his hand up, slipping it under her sports bra. 

He eagerly began massaging the soft mound, running his thumb over the hardening nipple as his hips unconsciously bucked into hers. She responded in kind, pushing her hips back into his as she twisted her head around to kiss him. 

He completely freed her breasts and she turned around in his arms to face him, throwing her leg over his hips and pulling him into her own hips. They continued kissing hungrily as his fingers slid down her spine, leaving goosebumps in their wake. His hand slipped under the waistband of her shorts and underwear and grabbed a handful of her ass, kneading it roughly and forcing her hips to roll against his. She moaned into his mouth and dug her nails into his bare chest.

And then his phone started ringing.

"FUCK," he shouted up at the ceiling and lunged at his jeans sitting crumpled on the floor. He didn't even bother to look at the screen before accepting the call. "WHAT?"

He was met with momentary silence followed by a lot of stuttering and incomplete words. He immediately recognized the scared voice.

"What, Armin?" He tried to steady his voice.

"W-we're waiting for y-you in line to p-pay. You h-have the credit card."

Levi ran a hand down his face and he felt the bed shifting below him as Kat moved around. "I need to teach you the definition of an emergency."

"Eren's blood sugar is really low," Armin answered quietly.

Levi groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay. I'll be there in five minutes." He ended the call and tossed his phone onto the mattress next to him.

"Everything okay?" Kat asked. 

He looked back at her. She had fixed her bra and had changed into a t-shirt and jeans. With another sigh, he stood up and started getting dressed. "Yeah, our record company gave us a credit card that we're supposed to use for food and they get pissy if we use our own money. Eren's diabetic, his sugar is low, and I'm the one with the card, so they're waiting on me to come pay so he can get something to eat."

Kat brushed her hair and threw it up in a ponytail as he finished getting dressed. "It's okay. I'm pretty hungry anyway." She was obviously disappointed, but the health and well-being of another person was more important than her getting laid.

They left the RV, Kat locking the door behind them, and went their separate ways to find their bands.

\----

The rest of the road trip was uneventful. After breakfast, Kat took over driving so that Mikasa could get some more sleep in the back. After her nap on the roof and the extra four hours of sleep that morning, Kat was fully rested. Historia was feeling better with food on her stomach and eight hours of sleep so she sat at the dining room table on her laptop. Levi said he only ever slept four hours a night so he sat in the passenger seat. Sasha was still with Connie. Kat had warned her at breakfast not to go overboard and leave the poor guy chafed, but her warnings had gone ignored.

Kat and Levi talked for a little while as she drove. She had always been bad at small talk and he didn't seem like he really wanted to talk at all, so it wasn't a long conversation. Levi eventually put his headphones on and started watching something on his phone. Kat let out a sigh of relief that she didn't have to pretend to be good with people anymore.

Kat felt a tap on her shoulder and turned her head just enough to see Historia standing behind her.

"What's up?" Kat asked as she turned her eyes back on the road.

"Why is he here?" Historia whispered.

"Apparently, Sasha and Connie won't stop having sex and the noise bothers him."

"Okay but… why here?"

"I don't understand what you're asking," Kat said with her eyebrows knitted together.

"He barely knows us. He didn't have another band to ride with instead? Aren't these guys in bands normally all friends with each other?"

Kat shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't ask."

"Are you two having sex?"

"Not yet."

"Well then that's why he's here," Historia said like she had just discovered the secret to the universe.

Kat rolled her eyes. "Sure."

\----

They arrived at the hotel a few hours later. Levi left the RV first to go find his bandmates so that they could get checked in. Before he left, he made sure to exchange numbers with Kat.

Historia woke up Mikasa and the three girls packed small bags with just the essentials for staying overnight in a hotel. Kat also went ahead and packed a bag for Sasha. They left their big luggage with everything for the whole tour stashed in the RV and made their way inside to find Sasha and hopefully peel her away from Connie for the night. They knew the poor guy needed a break.

Titansteel was still loitering in the lobby when Stonewall entered so they immediately approached. 

“Sasha,” Kat said as she walked up to her bassist, “Ready to check in?”

Sasha nodded at her bandmate before she turned back to Connie and said in an authoritative voice, “Wait for me here.”

“Yes ma’am,” he responded immediately.

The four girls walked off. As soon as they were out of earshot of the boys, Historia leaned in to ask Sasha, “What was that?”

“What was what?” Sasha responded.

“With Connie. Why did he call you ma’am?”

“Oh, that,” Sasha said with a wicked grin. “He’s my sub now.”

Historia scrunched her face in concentration for a few minutes while Kat got them checked in. Her face was still scrunched as Mikasa handed out key cards for their respective rooms. Her face finally went back to normal as they were walking back over to the boys. She finally asked, “Is that a sex thing?”

Mikasa answered, “Yes,” in her typical bored tone.

“Oh, gross,” Historia whispered.

“You’re going to give him a break for tonight, right Sasha?” Kat asked. “You of all people should know how overwhelming you can get.”

Sasha shook her head, grinning wickedly again as she looked at Connie who was calmly chatting with Jean. “He can handle it. Look at him, he hasn't even broken a sweat yet." She gently bit her bottom lip.

They were back in earshot of the boys now.

“I’m not rooming with you, then,” Mikasa told Sasha.

“Then where are you supposed to sleep?” Historia asked.

“I’ll stay with you and Kat. The two of you can share a bed,” Mikasa answered.

“Hell no. Historia is a bed hog. I’m not sharing with her,” Kat argued.

“I'm not a bed hog,” Historia said quietly.

Mikasa ignored the younger blonde, choosing instead to argue with the older one, “I know, that’s why I’m not going to share a bed with her. I always share with her.”

“Well I’m not sleeping on the floor,” Kat responded.

“I am not a bed hog!” Historia tried again, this time with a stomp of her foot.

“Do we have a couch or something in our room?”

“Tch. Just stay with me.”

The three of them turned to look at Levi. “I have my room to myself,” he said.

“All right, rock, paper, scissors to see who stays with Shorty,” Mikasa said and pulled her fist out. Historia did the same.

Kat rolled her eyes and left her two bandmates to go stand next to Levi.

Eren held his hand up to get the girls’ attention and said, “If Connie is gonna be with Sasha, I’ll have my room to myself, too.”

“Missed your chance, Jaeger,” Levi said with a smirk as he turned and led Kat toward the elevators. As the two of them walked away, Levi yelled back over his shoulder, “And you brats stay out of trouble until dinner. I’m turning my phone off.”

Kat grinned and eagerly followed right behind him.

\----

Kat waited patiently while Levi unlocked and opened the door to his room. He stepped inside and held the door open for her while he dropped his backpack and the room key on the small table next to the door. She quickly stepped in and dropped her bag next to his on the table. 

The door hadn’t even had a chance to completely close by the time he had her pinned against the wall. Their kisses were frenzied and hard, all teeth and tongue as they tore at each other’s clothes. She yanked his t-shirt over his head and immediately stuck her lips to his collarbone, swirling her tongue all along the ridge as she traveled up to his neck. He hastily unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down in one swift motion with her underwear. She clumsily stepped out of her pants and shoes and kicked them to the side as she unbuttoned his jeans and dove her hands under the waistband of his underwear.

He hissed at the sudden contact of her hands on him. Even with her callouses, her touch was silken as she stroked him with both hands, slowly pushing the top of his boxer briefs and jeans down around his thighs.

He took a handful of her ass with one hand as the other grabbed her opposite thigh. In a swift motion, he lifted her up to wrap her legs around his waist. She locked her ankles around his lower back and lazily wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers up his undercut and into the soft hair on the back of his head.

He moved his hands down where her thighs and butt met and dipped his fingers in, just barely brushing her labia as he started groping. Cool air met her soaked warmth and she moaned into the kiss as he continued kneading her flesh, slowly opening her up wide and letting her close again.

"Get a condom," she breathed into his open mouth. "Hurry."

He adjusted his hold and she shifted her legs a little so that he could reach into the front pocket of his jeans. He had hoped this was how the day was going to progress, so he had made sure to come prepared. He pulled out the square package and handed it to her before returning his hands to their previous placement and movement underneath her.

She ripped the condom open with her teeth and rolled it down along his length. Once it was on, she pulled her hips up a little so that she could position the tip of his cock to just barely sit inside her entrance.

"Ready?" She felt compelled to ask.

"Fuck yes," he grunted and thrusted upward into her.

The back of her head thudded against the wall behind her and she groaned as she pulled her hand out of the way so he could continue. 

His head fell forward into the crook of her neck as he took just a moment to appreciate that this was finally happening. The past day and a half had been torture as he tried to find any opportunity he could to get inside of her, and now that it was real he had to show her that it was worth it. That he was worth it.

He made one more small adjustment before he pulled out, almost completely, and slammed back into her. He repeated the motion, slowly picking up the tempo with each thrust until he finally heard her moan.

Her nails dug into his shoulders and upper back as she called out his name. She asked him to go faster, harder, and he happily complied. She told him just how fucking good it felt and he had to stop himself for a second.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

His eyes squinted shut and he grinned in embarrassment. "You keep talking like that and I'm gonna come already."

She grinned and leaned down to take his bottom lip between her teeth, pulling lightly on it. "That's fine, you just owe me later." The grin disappeared from her face as he opened his eyes to look at her. She ran the tip of her tongue along the bottom lip she had just nibbled on and growled, "Now fuck me."

His eyes went wide and he slammed her back against the wall once more before resuming his thrusting. This time, though, it was more like a pounding as his hips slammed into hers as fast and as deep and as hard as he could manage.

For the next few minutes, she forgot every word she had ever learned except for "fuck" and "Levi".

In between pants, he told her he was about to come.

She grabbed his hair and pulled his face out of her neck so that she could smash her lips down onto his. She forced his mouth open and shoved her tongue inside, listening to his pants and moans echoing around in her own mouth as her tongue sloppily rubbed against his, their lips barely touching. 

His breath came quicker and his moans turned a little more high pitched until he finally let it all release. He pushed forward to seal their lips together as he groaned deeply into her mouth, sending vibrations all the way down her throat.

His thrusting slowly came to an end and she pulled away from his lips to look down at him. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were nearly closed as he gazed back at her. She gave him a small smile and planted a chaste kiss on his swollen lips.

He carried her over to the bed and pulled back the covers before laying her down on the mattress. He threw the used condom away and finished getting completely undressed before crawling in next to her and pulling her into him. She put her head on his shoulder and a hand over his heart, listening and feeling as it slowly went back to its normal rate.

"I know that wasn't great," he said after a few minutes, "But I'll make it up to you."

She looked over her shoulder at the alarm clock on the nightstand. "You better. We've got three hours before we're expected to leave this room and go to dinner."

He sighed and wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her torso over on top of him. "Maybe we'll just stay here and get room service instead of going downstairs for dinner."

She grinned down at him and lightly bit her bottom lip as she traced a finger along his collarbone.

He smirked up at her and said, "I take that as a yes."


	4. Karaoke Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song credits:
> 
> "Mein Land" and "Deustchland" by Rammstein.

The same pattern repeated over the next four days for Kat and Levi. They would arrive at a festival, spend the day working, maybe have dinner together and watch everyone else get wasted, then ride in Stonewall's RV to a hotel where they would seclude themselves in his room until it was time to check out the next morning and go to the next festival.

They had finally gotten comfortable enough around each other to have actual conversations. In the RV, they would talk almost the entire time. In between sessions in the hotel rooms, they would watch TV or listen to music and talk. They had also figured out how to read each other when they needed some alone time and were more than happy to fuck off for a few hours and recharge. 

Kat couldn't help but think how easy it all was. How effortlessly they were starting to communicate and how well they understood each other after only a few days. A part of her felt like some stupid teenager falling for a guy after only a few days, but she couldn't help it. She thought maybe he felt the same way, but she would wait until the last day of the tour to ask him. That way, if he rejected her, they wouldn't have to spend any awkward time together.

It was the sixth day of the tour and the third night they had spent together tangled in hotel sheets. The next day was the last day that Stonewall would be on tour - after the show tomorrow they were supposed to drive back home while the rest of the tour continued for another week.

Kat and Levi were, once again, laying in his hotel room coming down from their post-coitus highs. 

"Room service again?" He asked as he reached over for the phone next to the bed to call and order some food for them.

"But the restaurant downstairs does karaoke and a few bands wanted to throw us a little going away party," she replied as she ran her fingers through his hair.

He scoffed. "Who wants to watch a bunch of drunk idiots sing off-tune pop songs?"

She smiled. "Me."

He scoffed again. "Fine." Right now he was pretty sure he would agree to anything she asked. He realized that she was the first one to ever have that effect on him. And he was glad for it.

\----

They left Levi's room around dinner time and took the elevator downstairs. They split up to go to their respective bands’ tables for dinner with the agreement that everyone would come back together afterwards for drinks and karaoke in the bar area.

"Wow, Kat, nice of you to join us for once," Sasha said sarcastically as her drummer sat at their table.

“Finally giving Connie a chance to recover?” Kat asked Sasha as she sat at the table, ignoring her bassist's tease.

“Isn’t he the best?” Sasha asked with a dreamy sigh as she put her chin in her hand, her previous snarky remark completely forgotten.

“We wouldn’t know,” Mikasa said.

“Yeah Sasha, we’ve never gotten a chance to talk to him,” Historia agreed.

“You’ll get plenty of time to get to know him, don’t worry,” Sasha said.

“Why’s that?” Kat asked as she picked up a menu.

“We're moving in together.”

Mikasa nearly choked on her drink.

Historia clapped her hands and squealed a little.

Kat skeptically peered over her menu. “Moving kind of fast there, don't you think?”

Sasha shook her head. “No, but I don’t expect you to understand. Everything with Connie just feels so…” she paused and let out another dreamy sigh, “So right.”

Their waitress approached and took their food orders.

When she was gone, Sasha spoke again. “I’m quitting my job.”

“Why?” Kat asked.

“I don’t think I ever want anyone else to get to see me like Connie does.”

“Wow,” Kat started, “You’re really serious about this.”

Sasha nodded. 

“Yay Sasha that’s so exciting!” Historia squealed and stomped her feet on the carpeted floor of the restaurant.

Kat sat silently and thought about Sasha’s words. Quitting her job because of some guy? That seemed preposterous. Didn’t Sasha love her job? Didn’t they make good money doing what they did? Sasha was right, Kat didn’t understand. And she wasn’t sure she ever would.

Then again, if Levi were to ask her to quit she just might.

They all quickly ate their dinner and walked over to the bar area. A lot of the individual little bar tables had been joined together into bigger tables so that two or three bands could sit together. Titansteel had already staked out a table and they were all crowded around one end with drinks in front of them. 

As they approached, Kat noticed that Levi was sitting in the middle of his band but had his arm draped across the top of the empty chair between him and Eren. She looked around to see who they were missing that belonged in the empty seat, but all of his band mates were accounted for. She shrugged to herself, knowing he liked his personal space and assuming that’s why he put distance between himself and his lead singer. She walked over and took the empty seat on the other side of Eren. She saw Levi glaring at her but didn’t bother asking what his problem was.

The two bands sat idly chatting as a few people from around the bar got up to have their turns at karaoke. 

The DJ called Eren’s name and he stood and walked toward the small stage.

Levi caught Kat’s eyes and motioned to her with a ‘come hither’ finger. She obliged and slid over two chairs to the empty seat next to him.

“What are you doing?” He asked once she was seated.

She cocked an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Not sitting in the seat I saved for you, brat,” he said in an obvious tone.

“How am I supposed to know the seat was for me?” She argued.

He started to reply, but she turned her face away from him when she heard the intro to Eren’s song. It was a familiar keyboard solo followed by a guitar riff she'd listened to hundreds of times over the years, and she was suddenly much more interested in the karaoke than she was in arguing with Levi.

Eren took the mic in both hands as he stepped up and started singing:  
_Wohin gehst du, wohin?  
Ich geh mit mir von Ost nach Süd  
Wohin gehst du, wohin?  
Ich geh mit mir von Süd nach West_

Kat was surprised at how good Eren’s German accent was. She had heard people try to sing this song before and they were just imitating the lead singer’s accent at best and trying too hard to pronounce everything correctly. Eren, though, was singing it like someone who actually spoke German. She continued watching him intently as he finished the song and came to retake his seat next to her. 

As soon as his butt was in the chair, she leaned forward so that he could hear her over the noise of the bar and asked, “Eren, sprechen sie Deutsch?”

He seemed a bit startled and raised his eyebrows before he responded, “Ja?”

She smiled and asked, in German, where he had learned. He responded that his father had taught him - his name was Jaeger, after all. Kat explained that her mother’s maiden name was Muller and had taught her German as a child to keep her tied to her heritage.

The two of them continued back and forth in rapid fire German while Levi sat back and glowered. 

Eren excused himself to get another drink and put in his next song. Kat grinned and sat back in her chair as Eren walked away. She hadn’t realized that Levi had scooted their chairs closer together until she sat back and their shoulders overlapped.

She looked at their shoulders, then down at where the edges of their chairs were now sandwiched flat against each other, and then up at his Levi’s face.

He saw the question in her eyes and just scoffed into his glass of water.

She scoffed back as Eren rejoined the table. She leaned toward him once more and they resumed their previous conversation, both overjoyed at the fact that they had found someone who shared their heritage and language.

A few more people sang their songs as Kat and Eren continued talking and showing each other pictures and videos on their phones. 

The DJ’s voice interrupted them, “Next up is Eren and Kat.”

Levi’s head snapped in their direction and Kat looked up at Eren with a raised eyebrow. He just responded with a grin and grabbed her hand to drag her up to the stage.

She stood confused for a moment, waiting for the name of their song to appear on the screen: “Deutschland”, another Rammstein song. 

He grinned at her again and bent down to speak German in her ear so that he could be heard over the music, “You said you loved their new album, so I assumed you knew the words to this one.”

“Of course,” she answered in kind and stepped up to the mic.

Eren sang the lead part and Kat sang back up. They headbanged together during every instrumental break and overall had a lot of fun with their performance. 

As the song wound down, they both laughed loudly and hugged tightly. Eren quickly kissed the top of her head before they turned to walk off the stage together. As they walked back up to the table, Kat saw Levi stalking off toward the hotel lobby. 

“Where’s Levi going?” She asked Jean who had been sitting on his other side the whole time.

Jean looked over his shoulder, seemingly just now noticing that his drummer was gone. Jean gave her a shrug and sipped his drink as he turned back to his conversation with Armin.

Kat turned to follow Levi, but Eren grabbed her arm and turned her back around to sit down next to him again. She quickly became distracted and started laughing with Eren once more. Levi probably just went to the bathroom - he would be back soon.

\----

Thirty minutes later, after Levi still hadn't returned, Kat decided to text him and ask if he was okay. 

Almost immediately, she got a response from him: 

Levi: I dropped your shit in Eren's room. Figured that's where you'd be spending the night and thought I'd save you the trip to my room.

Her eyebrows came together as she read the text. Her fingers hovered over the screen while she tried to think of a response. 

**Kat:** What the fuck?

He didn't answer. She didn't necessarily expect him to, but she was still angry at his words. What, exactly, was he implying?

She silently fumed for a few minutes before she decided to go talk to him. She grabbed her things, said goodnight to everyone, and left the bar. She made sure to get Eren's number before she left in case Levi had been serious and her stuff really was in his room.

When she reached Levi's door, she could faintly hear noise from the TV. She gave the door a firm knock and waited. No answer.

She gave the door a little bit firmer and longer knock and called out his name. She heard the volume on the TV increase. He was trying to drown out her knocking.

She pounded her fist on the door this time and yelled, "Levi! I know you're in there! Answer the door!"

Still no response.

She waited a few more minutes before she kicked his door in anger, shouted, "Pathetic!" and stalked back to the elevator.

She stomped through the lobby and back to the bar where everyone was still sitting. She leaned down so that Eren could hear her over the music, "I need you to let me into your room."

He turned around in his chair and looked at her. "Why?"

"Levi said he put my shit in your room for whatever reason. I need to get it so I can get back to mine and Sasha's room before she and Connie go up there." She looked up at the couple and saw Sasha curled up in Connie's lap, nearly asleep. It was cute despite the fact that Kat knew all the filthy things they did to each other.

"Do you want to just stay in my room tonight?" Eren tried to keep his voice even and nonchalant, but Kat heard the hope and desire underpinning the question.

She shook her head. "No."

He sighed and stood up to lead her back upstairs.

Once they were alone in the elevator, Eren turned to her and asked, “What does Levi have that I don’t?”

Kat sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. This was an awkward conversation she never wanted to have with anybody, but now she was trapped in an elevator with it. “Look, Eren, you’re a really sweet guy and you’re very good looking, but I’m just not interested in being with someone who’s so young.”

“I’m not that much younger than you!” He argued.

"How old are you?"

"22."

"How old do you think I am?"

He didn't answer immediately. Certainly he had been told in the past that you never ask a woman her age.

She sighed when she realized his hesitation. "It's not a trap or a trick question. How old do you think I am?"

"25," he finally answered as the elevator doors dinged open on their floor.

“I’m 35,” she answered blandly.

His eyes went wide. “Oh.”

She just nodded in response and walked off the elevator.

"Well, fuck, good job.”

She couldn’t help but grin as she responded. “See? You keep saying sweet shit like that and you’ll have no trouble getting a girl.”

They walked down the hall and stopped momentarily at his door while he got out his key card. She stepped in once the door was open and, sure enough, her bag was sitting on the floor in the little entrance hallway.

Eren stood in the open doorway and waited as she got her things. “Okay fine, I get why you don’t want to be with me. But why Levi? He can be such an asshole sometimes.”

Kat sighed and passed by him out into the hallway. “Yeah, I see that now. It’s hard to explain, Eren, but I really like him. I’m hoping this misunderstanding gets worked out.”

It was Eren’s turn to sigh as he closed the door behind them. “Fine. I don’t get it, but I can respect it.”

She patted him on the shoulder with a grin. “Thanks. Friends?” She held her hand out to him.

He looked down at it and put his hand into hers, giving it a shake. “Friends.”

She grinned and turned to go to her room, waving goodbye over her shoulder as she walked away.


	5. Relapse

At some point later that night, Kat was jolted awake by the sound of a fist pounding on a door followed by shouting. She sat up in bed and tried to rub the sleep from her eyes as she looked around the dark room. She saw the two lumps in the bed next to her that were Sasha and Connie - they had been kind enough to refrain from their nightly escapades for her sake. She looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand between the beds: 3:00am

There was more pounding and yelling. Kat realized it wasn't on their door, but she was curious to see what was going on so she slipped out of bed and crept to the door, quietly opening it and peaking out into the hallway. She saw a few other people up and down the hall doing the same thing.

A few rooms down, Levi was pounding on Eren's door and yelling, "Eren! I know you're in there!"

Kat watched as the door opened and Eren stood there wearing only his boxers and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What, Levi?"

"Where is she?" Levi's voice was quieter now, but Kat still heard. She scowled at his question and opened her door more so that she could see and hear better.

"What? Who?" Eren asked.

"You fucking know who!" He leaned so that he could look around the taller man’s shoulder into the room. “Kat!” He yelled into the room. “I wanna talk to you!”

"What the fuck, Levi? No one's here, it's just me," Eren was nearly yelling.

Kat stepped out from behind her door and walked down the hall toward the commotion. As she got closer, she could smell booze, but it wasn't the same booze Eren had been drinking during karaoke earlier. It took her a moment to realize it was coming from Levi. 

The anger suddenly evaporated from her as she got close enough to quietly ask, "Levi, are you drunk?"

He whipped around to look at her, nearly losing his balance from the fast motion. "So what if I am?" 

She sighed and put her hand on his shoulder, lightly pushing him away from his lead singer. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

He ripped his shoulder out of her grasp and nearly fell over again. "I'm fine," he slurred out as he slumped against the wall.

"No you're not," she said quietly and looked at Eren. "Can you help me get him back in bed?"

Eren nodded and retreated into his room. After a moment, he emerged wearing sweatpants and handed Kat a room key. "This is the extra key to his room."

She nodded and watched as Eren pulled one of Levi's arms around his shoulders, holding him up straight as the three of them made their way back down the hall. Kat opened Levi's door and stepped aside so that Eren could drag him in and drop him sideways on the bed. Levi groaned and rolled over on his side.

"Need anything?" Eren asked Kat as he walked back toward the door where she was still standing.

"Do you mind going back to my room and getting my stuff?"

He nodded and walked out the door. He returned a few minutes later, bag in hand. She thanked him and bid him goodnight before she finally fully entered the hotel room.

Levi had moved to a normal lying position on the bed with his head on the pillows. On the nightstand next to him was a mostly-empty bottle of liquor. He reached for it, but Kat intercepted and slapped his hand away. She took the bottle to the bathroom and dumped the remaining liquid down the drain.

"What are you doing?" Levi demanded. He tried to stand, but the room spun and he had to sit back down. As he laid back, he draped an arm over his eyes to stop the vertigo.

"I'm keeping you accountable, Levi. You worked too hard for three years of sobriety to give up now," she answered as she walked back into the room and threw the empty bottle in the trash.

"Fuck you, go back to Eren," he mumbled.

"No, fuck you, Levi. You’re the one who woke up the entire floor yelling that you wanted to talk to me, but now I’m here and you suddenly don’t want to talk. I never would have taken you for an angry drunk."

"No!" He shouted as he pulled his arm away from his face and glared at her. "I just tell people how it is when I'm drunk, and people don't like that so they just say I'm being an ass. Well guess what? This is the real me."

Kat sighed and sat on the edge of the other bed. She didn't need to argue with him or get angry, that wasn't going to help him. She needed to have patience and understanding. That’s what she would want from her friends if she ever fell off the wagon.

She took a moment to calm down before she spoke again, this time in a more even and quiet tone, "You may think that, but it's not true. This isn't the real you." She stood up and stepped over to his bed. She untied and pulled off his shoes and set them on the floor as she continued speaking, "Sober you doesn't do things to purposefully hurt the people you care about. Drunk you is nothing but poison and vitriol." She unbuttoned his jeans and pulled those off as well, folding them and setting them on top of his bag just like she had seen him do before. He didn’t offer any resistance as she undressed him.

"You don't know me," he grumbled. She could tell he was about to fall asleep.

She pulled the covers up over him and brought them to his chest. "We'll talk more when you're sober." 

He didn't respond.

She grabbed the TV remote to change the channel from whatever infomercial was playing and sat down on the other bed.

Within a few minutes, Levi was snoring. She fell back asleep soon after.

\----

Kat woke up a few hours later to the sound of the shower running. She looked at the clock on the nightstand: 8:00am. She rubbed her knuckles against her eyes as she let out a yawn and stretched. 

She changed into regular clothes and sat back down on the bed to wait for Levi to come out of the bathroom. She wasn't sure how much he remembered from last night so she thought carefully about how she would approach the subject.

The bathroom door opened and Levi walked out in just a towel. He looked over and saw she was awake, but he ignored her as he went to his bag and started getting dressed. 

"How are you feeling?" She asked when she realized he wasn't going to start a conversation with her.

He grunted in reply as he pulled on his underwear. 

She waited a few moments to see if he would say anything, but he just pulled on his jeans and zipped them up.

When he stayed silent, she continued. "I want to talk about last night."

"I don't," he snapped and pulled a t-shirt over his head.

"Why not?" She asked.

He ignored her again as he packed his few things into his bag and zipped it up.

She stood from the bed and approached him. Stopping about a foot away from him, she asked, "So that's it? Everything that's going on between us is over? Just like that?"

He scoffed. "Now you want to act like you like me? After being all over Eren last night?"

"All over…" she started, then scowled at him. "Since when is talking to someone being 'all over' them?"

“Are you fucking joking?” He snapped. “He kissed you!”

“On the top of my head! Like he’s my damn brother!” She argued.

“That’s how it always starts...” Levi mumbled in response and angrily finished closing up his bag before swinging it over his shoulder.

“How what starts?” She asked and walked after him as he headed toward the door.

He ignored her.

“Levi, come on,” she pleaded.

“I’m turning in the room key, so don’t trash the place before you leave,” he said over his shoulder as he walked through the door, letting it shut behind him.

All she could do for the next several minutes was stare at the closed door in disbelief.

Eventually, she packed her few things and left the room. It was still early so she went to her and Sasha’s room and knocked on the door. 

Connie answered and let her in. Sasha was in a state of half-dress trying to finish getting ready before they left for the festival. Kat sat on the edge of the bed she’d slept in the night before and waited for her friend to finish getting ready.

“So what happened last night?” Sasha asked.

Kat gave her a short recap of the events from the night before and a synopsis of her argument with Levi that morning. She felt slightly embarrassed airing her dirty laundry in front of Connie, but she knew he would find out eventually either from Sasha or Levi.

"...And I told him Eren was like a brother to me, and he said that's how it always starts. What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Kat finished her story. 

The three of them had left the room and were getting into the elevator.

Connie sighed and spoke for the first time, "I know why he's pissed off."

"Enlighten me," Kat said with a wave of her hand.

"That's exactly what Levi's ex-wife said about the lead singer from Levi’s old band. The two of them ended up having an affair," he answered.

"What?" Both girls asked.

Kat asked, "He was married?" While Sasha simultaneously asked, "Someone married him?"

"He didn't tell you?" Connie asked Kat.

"No," Kat answered. "But I guess, why would he? We weren't dating or anything. I didn't tell him about my exes."

He sighed again as the elevator door dinged open and deposited them in the lobby of the hotel. "It's not my place to tell you about it. If you want the whole story, you should ask him."

It was Kat's turn to sigh as she trailed behind her friends. She wondered how long he'd been married. What was their marriage like before and during the affair? Did this coincide with his alcoholism? Did he start drinking to cope with the divorce? Did he start drinking while they were married as that’s why she cheated on him?

And what could she do to convince him that she wouldn't do the same? She liked Levi, but she wasn't going to be with someone who didn't trust her. She didn't need or want that kind of drama in her life - she was perfectly content staying single if arguing and petty jealousy was the alternative.

She let out one more sigh as she stepped into the RV. After dumping her bag in the bedroom, she went up front and plopped down into the driver's seat. 

\----

It was a short drive from the hotel to the festival grounds, as usual. The planners and coordinators for Trostfest did an excellent job organizing everything from caterers to rest stops to make it all felt very seamless and easy.

The two bands normally stayed split up during the day so that they could actually work, which meant that so far everything felt pretty normal for Kat. The difference, she knew, would come around dinner time when she would normally meet up with Levi. Tonight that wouldn’t be happening. She didn’t imagine he would even say goodbye to her after what happened the night before.

And it was all she could think about all morning. The festival opened at 10am, but Stonewall wasn’t due on stage until 1pm. That meant that Kat's morning was spent sitting at the merch booth with rotating shifts of her bandmates who were going back and forth between the booth and the bus. This town was the farthest from their small hometown, meaning their already-meager fanbase was incredibly thin. All these factors combined meant that Kat had way too much time to overthink the entire Levi situation.

She had even gotten to the point where she thought she needed to apologize for what happened, even though she knew she did nothing wrong. Anything to get Levi to talk to her again.

God how fucking desparate am I? She thought to herself with a groan and put her face in her hands.

“What’s up?” A familiar male voice called out.

With another groan, she removed her hands from her face and set them in her lap as she leaned back in her flimsy plastic folding chair. “Take a guess.”

“Mind if I sit?” 

Kat shook her head that she didn't mind and motioned to the matching flimsy chair sitting empty next to her.

Eren removed his hands from his pockets and sat down. “Anything I can do to help?”

“I doubt it. Besides, I’m pretty sure you’re the last person who should help me. No offense.”

“None taken.”

“Connie told me about his ex-wife.” She didn’t feel the need to say ‘Levi’s ex-wife’ because who the hell else would they be talking about?

Eren sighed. “Did he mention the other girls?”

“Did who mention what other girls?”

“Did Connie mention the other girls who have cheated on Levi?” Eren clarified.

Kat looked over with wide eyes. “There was more than one?”

Eren nodded. “It’s how most of his relationships have ended. It’s why he just fools around now and doesn’t date.”

Kat put her face in her hands again, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Fucking shit. Poor guy.”

“He is an asshole, though.”

“Yeah, but that’s no excuse,” Kat argued. “If you’ve gotten to the point in your relationship where you’re ready to cheat, you need to grow a pair and break up. It’s not that hard, for fuck’s sake.”

“You say that like you have some experience.”

Kat nodded. “Levi’s not the only one who’s been cheated on.”

Eren wasn’t sure how to respond, so he just said, “Sorry.”

She waved him off. “It’s whatever.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, both of them trying to decide what to say next.

“Want me to talk to him for you?” Eren finally asked.

“Again, Eren, I appreciate it but you’re the last person who should be talking to Levi on my behalf.”

Eren sighed and leaned back in his chair, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. “You’re probably right, but I’m mad at him for being such a goddamn idiot.”

“Me too. I wish there was something I could do to convince him, but I don’t think there is.”

Eren opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by his phone ringing. He dug around in his pocket and briefly looked at the screen before answering. "What's up Levi?"

Kat leaned her head back and stared up at the canopy protecting her from the harsh sun. 

The conversation was short and soon Eren was standing up from the folding chair and putting his phone back in his pocket. "They need me to come watch the booth." He explained. "See you later?"

Kat sighed and shot a finger gun at him. "Probably."

He left without another word.

A safe distance away, half hidden behind a food vendor, Levi hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket. With a satisfied smirk, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked off. Was it petty to come up with a lie to get Eren away from Kat? Most definitely. Did Levi give a shit? Most definitely not.

\-------

As night began to fall, Stonewall packed up their RV before heading to their last dinner with the other Trostfest bands. They planned to eat some food, maybe have a drink or two, say goodbye to everyone, and then get on the road. It would take them most of the night to get back to their hometown.

Kat got herself a plate of food and a can of Sprite and looked around for a place to sit. On the edge of the crowd, sitting by himself with a bottle of water, was Levi. He was absorbed in something on his phone, leaned over with his elbows on his knees.

With a deep breath, Kat grabbed a can of Coke and walked over. She didn't know what the hell she was doing, but she knew she couldn't go back home without giving it one more shot.

He was still focused on his phone as she approached. He didn't look up at her until she stuck the can of Coke in front of his face. He looked at the can with a confused expression for a second before he scowled and looked up. 

Kat hoped her little homage to their first meeting would soften him up a little. She grinned down at him as he took the drink from her.

She sat down next to him and spoke before he got a chance to leave. "I don't expect that you want to talk yet, and that's fine. I just want you to listen."

He stayed silent, but he locked his phone screen to show that he was paying attention.

"I heard about your ex-wife, and I'm sorry that something that shitty happened to you, but it doesn't mean I deserve to be treated this way. I've done nothing wrong and I will not apologize for something from your imagination."

She paused for a moment to clear her throat. When she spoke again, her voice was a little softer.

"I know how much it hurts to be betrayed by someone you love, and I know that healing takes a while. But I'm too old to wait around dealing with this stupid drama. I really fucking like you, Levi, and because of that, I'm willing to wait one month for you to sort this out. If I don't hear from you by then, I'm going to move on and I don't ever want to hear from you again."

She took a bite of food and waited to see if Levi had anything to say. After a minute of silence, he unlocked his phone and went back to whatever he was reading before she approached him.

With a small sigh, she stood. "If you deleted my number, Eren has it. Our bassists are also moving in together soon so you'll be able to contact me through them."

As she walked away, she called back over her shoulder. "Good luck with the rest of the tour."

She decided to take her food back to the RV and eat her dinner there


	6. The Ex-wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter where we get to see some of Kat's inner thoughts.

The next week was slammed full of activity for Kat. When she stopped drinking five years ago, she discovered that she had never really developed any good coping mechanisms for stress. She had always defaulted to getting drunk to forget her worries.

Now, though, she dealt with her stress and frustrations by staying so busy that she never got a chance to think. This method also helped to exhaust her so much that she was incapable of staying up late into the night thinking.

A few people had tried to tell her that this wasn't really any better, but fuck them.

The first day she was back from tour, she deep cleaned her house and did all of her laundry, including the bathroom rugs. She only took breaks long enough to eat some take out for lunch and dinner.

The next two days, she went with Sasha to look at apartments. She moreso acted as the cameraman and stayed mostly silent carrying Sasha's phone while she was in a video call with Connie. Since Connie was still on tour, this was the best way for him to help decide what apartment the two of them wanted to lease together.

The rest of the week was spent helping Sasha pack and clean and repaint her current apartment.

Today was the last day of the tour meaning all the guys would be back in town in the morning. Kat had stayed in pretty regular contact with Eren, but she had yet to hear from Levi.

That afternoon, Stonewall had a meeting with a record label executive. Apparently they had been an unexpected hit at Trostfest and Hange had scored them a record deal.

That meant they could all quit their day jobs and focus solely on music for the first time in their lives.

"Can your house warming party this weekend double as a 'Holy shit we made it' party?" Kat asked Sasha as the four girls had dinner together at Mikasa's place.

“Hell yes,” Sasha answered with a smile. “I haven’t told Connie about the record yet. I wanted to tell him in person.”

“So, when he gets home, we shouldn’t expect to see or hear from you for a few days?” Kat teased.

“And definitely don’t come over without asking first,” Sasha answered seriously.

\-----

The day of the party approached rather quickly. Kat got up early that morning and went to Sasha and Connie’s new apartment to help get everything ready. The guys had been back in town for almost a week now and she knew that the couple had yet to unpack anything. Besides, she needed the distraction of unpacking and cleaning all day.

She still hadn’t heard from Levi, but Eren had texted to let her know that all of Titansteel was coming to the party. And, for some reason, he had felt the need to warn her not to be upset when she saw Levi. She had asked him why but he never gave her a straight answer.

Did he think she was still so hung up on Levi that just seeing him would upset her? Sure, she was still kind of hung up on him, but she could be an adult about the situation.

Sasha and Connie's doorbell rang early in the evening. Kat stood from the breakfast bar, leaving her dinner on the countertop, and answered the door.

“Hey Eren,” she greeted with a smile.

“Hey Kat,” he responded with a similar smile and stepped inside, giving her a quick hug. “Where are Sasha and Connie?”

“They’re in the shower.”

He just nodded and looked around the apartment. “This is a nice place.”

“Right?” She shut the door and locked it. “They’ll have to give you the full tour when they come out.” She motioned for him to go into the living room as she grabbed her dinner. She followed after him and sat on the couch with him so that she could finish eating.

“Have you been here all day?” He asked.

She nodded and swallowed her food. “I knew the apartment was going to be a disaster so I offered to come help get ready for the party. It was my house warming gift.”

“Have you seen Levi yet?”

“No, you’re the first one here.”

“Okay. Good, good.”

“Why are you acting so weird?”

He tried to ignore her question, but she wasn’t going to let him.

“Eren, what is going on?”

Eren sighed and avoided her gaze as he rubbed the back of his head. “You know his ex-wife?”

“Well I don’t _know_ her but I know _of_ her.”

“Apparently she’s in the middle of divorcing her second husband. And… she’s been staying with Levi in the meantime.”

Kat wasn’t really sure how to respond. “I see… do you know why?”

“I guess she had no one else she could stay with? I’m not really sure. I just know that any time he goes somewhere, she’s also there.”

“Oh.”

“I just… wanted to give you a heads up because she’ll almost definitely be here tonight.”

She sighed and sat back on the couch, trying her best to melt into it. “Thanks, Eren. You’re a good friend.” Levi was spending a lot of time with his ex. Kat hoped they weren't trying to reconcile and get back together. She cheated on him, for God's sake. But then again, that seemed like it had been a long time ago. And people change.

A small silence passed before Eren sighed and turned to look at her. “You know, I could make you happy. Without all this extra horse shit.”

“Eren, please…”

“No,” he interrupted her, “Levi doesn’t deserve you. And I hate that you’re wasting time waiting on him when he should have never let you go in the first place.”

“It doesn’t matter, Eren,” she snapped. “I made my decision. I said I was going to wait a month for him, and I’m not about to make myself a liar. You realize that if we get together right now, it’s just going to be justification in his mind for this entire situation?”

He scoffed and started to argue in return, but the sound of the bedroom door opening interrupted him. They both looked up at Sasha and Connie coming down the hall.

Quickly, Eren turned to her and whispered, “We aren’t done talking about this.”

“Fuck you,” she answered and crossed her arms over her chest. All she could think about was how she could use a drink right now.

\----

The rest of the partygoers slowly trickled in over the course of the next hour. Most people brought gifts in the form of alcohol which were immediately placed on Sasha and Connie’s bar and opened for consumption. Kat was just doing her best to stick to soda and water and keep as far away from the bar as possible, distracting herself by talking to anybody she recognized. 

The goal of this was to avoid seeing Levi and his ex-wife when they arrived, but of course they chose to arrive during the 30-second interval between conversations where Kat had decided to sit in a chair that directly faced the door. Levi walked in looking great as always followed quickly by someone that Kat couldn’t believe she recognized.

Petra Ral. A female musician that Kat greatly admired. A woman in an all-male band who didn’t just exist as the sex symbol of the band, but as an actual contributing member. It happened so often with women in bands - especially attractive women - that photoshoots and interviews centered on them, but Petra refused to do that. If she realized a photographer or interviewer was paying more attention to her than her bandmates, she ignored the person until they rectified the issue. 

And here she was, dressed to the nines with her hair and makeup done and looking fucking hot. 

Kat resisted the urge to look down at herself, still wearing her scrubby moving-and-cleaning clothes with her hair thrown up in a messy bun and no shoes on her feet. _Fuck, I know she cheated on him, but how the hell am I supposed to compete with that?_

Levi and Petra stopped just inside the house to say hello to the guests of honor and hand over their house-warming gift. Kat had to stand up and walk away when she saw Petra’s hand slide into Levi's back pocket. She turned away so fast that she didn’t see Levi swat Petra’s hand away and glare at her.

\----

Kat thought she could be an adult around Levi and not let her feelings for him disrupt her evening, but she had been wrong. Or maybe it had been Petra’s unexpected appearance that had broken her resolve. She wasn’t sure.

To save herself from seeing anything else, Kat decided to spend the rest of her evening sitting out on Sasha and Connie’s small patio making small talk with everyone who came outside to smoke. When people asked why she was sitting outside, she gave some vague excuse about the weather being so nice and the inside of the apartment being stuffy. 

It wasn’t true, of course. It was the middle of summer and miserable outside.

She had just sat back down with a fresh refill on her soda when the sliding glass door opened. Kat glanced up from what she was reading on her phone and saw Petra. 

_God damn it._

“Oh wow, Kat Sloan?” Petra asked as she walked over. “I was wondering where you were all night! I saw you when we came in but then you disappeared.” She stuck her hand out to Kat.

Kat shrugged and shook Petra’s hand. “I’m not a huge fan of parties.”

Petra waved her hand in the air. “Me neither. Levi insisted that I come.” She sat in the chair next to Kat and pulled a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from her purse. She offered one to Kat who politely declined.

Petra giggled just a little and shook her head. “You and Levi with your no smoking or drinking. I don’t know how you guys do it.”

“Smoking was just never a habit I picked up,” Kat said with a shrug. _Please stop talking about him._

“I heard you guys got signed. Congrats on that, by the way. I’ve been following Stonewall for a while and I knew it was just a matter of time. You guys are great.”

“Thanks,” Kat muttered. _God I can’t even hate her for being a bitch or anything._

Petra blew out two lungfuls of smoke and said, “Levi mentioned that he spent a lot of time on your tour bus while you guys were there.”

Kat wasn’t sure what that was supposed to mean. If she was just making idle conversation, it was an odd topic to start with. “Yeah apparently our bus was his only chance to get away from Sasha and Connie's sex noises.”

Petra giggled again. “He’s such a prude.”

Kat stayed silent. She knew that wasn’t true. She wondered if Petra knew that and was just messing with her. Or maybe she was lying in some kind of misguided effort to save Levi's dignity. Or maybe Petra was a super freak and actually _did_ think he was a prude in comparison. Or maybe he used to be one when they were married, but he's not anymore, but she wouldn't know that because they hadn't slept together. 

Kat's mind reeled with all the possible scenarios.

“We used to be married, you know,” Petra said before she took another drag of her cigarette.

Kay stayed silent again, too distracted by her thoughts of how the hell she was going to gracefully leave this conversation.

Petra continued on despite the awkward silence, “We went our separate ways a while ago. I got remarried, but I recently split up with my husband and Levi’s been such a good friend and helping me through it. He’s letting me stay at his place, he’s taking me out with his friends to keep me distracted, he’s helping me find my own apartment…”

Kat tried to stay quiet again, but the awkward silence just stretched on as Petra was obviously waiting for some sort of response this time. 

All Kat could think to say was, “Wow what a great guy.”

Petra nodded with a bit of a blush on her cheeks. “He really is. I missed him a lot. I hope we can keep working things out. It’s been going really well so far.” Her blush deepened like she was remembering something - something deserving of a modest girlish blush.

Kat faked a smile as she finally looked over at Petra for the first time. “Good luck.”

“Thanks, Kat. You’re such a good listener. Can I get your number? I’d love to collaborate on a song with you guys one day.”

“Sure,” Kat said through a clenched smile as she gave her number to Petra. She could have politely declined somehow, but that would have been an unprofessional, overly-emotional move. Petra was in a successful band. It would be great for Stonewall to have her collaborate on a song or two. It was a smart business move.

And Kat fucking hated it.

Petra sent Kat a text so that they now had each other’s information. Kat excused herself back inside, found Sasha and Connie to say goodbye, put her shoes on at the door, and left without saying goodbye to anyone else.


	7. Like a Shitty Romcom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the actual story. I've got a bonus chapter coming in the next update.

It was almost another week before Kat interacted with any of the guys from Titansteel again. Eren had called her earlier in the week to apologize for continuously hitting on her when she obviously wasn't interested. Apparently, he'd gone to Sasha and Connie for advice and they had whipped him into shape.

Now he wanted to take her out for dinner and drinks to make up for it. She agreed and even offered to be his wingman for the night. Helping him get laid was her way of saying thanks for the dinner and companionship since she, obviously, would not be drinking.

It was Friday night of the last week of the month she had given Levi. If she didn't hear from him by Monday, she was going to keep good on her promise and move on. 

Kat got dressed in her combat boots from the tour, skinny jeans, and a camisole. She and Eren weren't going anywhere fancy and she wasn't looking to get laid so she didn't style her hair outside of blow drying it and the only makeup she wore was mascara and a little brow filler. 

She was trying to find a balance between looking friendly and approachable for women at the bar while not looking too intimidating with full hair and makeup. If she looked like a slob, then no one would want to talk to her and she wouldn't be able to introduce her "new friend" to Eren. But if she looked too dolled up, girls would assume she and Eren were on a date and the same thing would happen.

She knocked on Eren's apartment door as she scrolled through local restaurants on her phone. She was so busy trying to decide between the all-you-can-eat chinese buffet and the all-you-can-eat pancake place that she didn't realize someone had opened the door.

"What are you doing here?"

Kat's head snapped up at the voice. Levi was standing in the doorway.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She asked while she racked her brain to make sure that this was actually Eren's place and she hadn't somehow ended up at Levi's door. That seemed unlikely since she didn't know Levi's address.

"I asked you first," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame. 

"I'm here to pick up Eren?" She couldn't help but frame it as a question. "Why are you here?"

"Tch. My filthy neighbors invited a bunch of roaches into our building so I'm staying with Eren over the weekend while my place gets fumigated."

"That's fucking gross."

"No shit. I hate having neighbors who share walls." He shifted his weight from one hip to the other. "So what's the deal? Hot date tonight?" He spat.

"Not unless eating so much chinese food that I can't walk is considered a date."

He cocked an eyebrow. "I guess not."

"So where's Petra?" She asked and instantly regretted it. What was she going to do if he said she was in the apartment?

"What?" He asked, but wasn't able to ask a follow-up as Eren pushed past him out the door.

"Did you pick a place?" Eren asked as he finished buckling his belt.

"Yeah this chinese buffet I like has sushi included in the all-you-can-eat dinner on Friday nights," Kat answered.

"Fuck that's disgusting. Are you kidding?"

"Whatever, that shit is so full of preservatives and MSG there's no way it'll ever spoil."

"Whatever, just don't eat so much that you're worthless at the bar later," he said as he walked towards the parking lot.

"Fuck you," she called over her shoulder before turning back to Levi and giving him a small smile. "It was good to see you, Levi." She wanted to add 'without Petra' onto the end, but she felt like that would sound a little too petty and needy.

"Yeah, you too," he responded.

She waited for a few awkward seconds to see if he would say anything else.

When he didn't, she sighed and turned around to walk out to her car where Eren was waiting for her.

\----

Levi was laying in bed in Eren's guest room reading a book when he heard the front door rattle and then slam open. He looked at his phone and saw it was almost 2:00 am. 

The door slammed shut and soon he heard a lot of feminine giggling mixed in with Eren's muffled voice. There was an occasional drunken, "Shh!" as they pretended to care that there was someone else in the apartment. The voices got louder as they came down the hall and entered Eren's room. Eren's room and the guest room shared a wall so Levi got to listen as the giggling quickly turned into moans.

He rolled over and folded the pillow over his head in an effort to block out the noise. He distracted himself by thinking about Kat and what she had meant when she had asked about Petra earlier. He thought he'd sensed some jealousy in her demeanor, but now he wasn't so sure. This uncertainty was made worse by the bad feeling he had that the moans in the next room were hers.

\-----

Levi was woken up the next morning by the smell of food and the sound of clanging pans coming from the kitchen. He dragged himself out of bed, didn't bother getting dressed, and walked out towards the kitchen.

Kat was standing at the stove tending to a skillet. A pot of coffee was brewing next to her and the kettle was heating up. She was wearing the same clothes from last night and her hair was up in a ponytail.

Levi took a few seconds to imagine wrapping her ponytail around his fist before he decided to speak. "You make breakfast the morning after, too? What a treat for Eren."

She jumped at the sound of his voice - he had startled her. She looked over her shoulder at him and quickly turned back around after seeing he was only in his boxer briefs. 

"I'm not making shit for Eren. I'm using his eggs and his coffee as payment for driving his drunk ass home last night," she said as she dumped half of the contents from the skillet onto a plate with some toast. "I figured you'd be getting up soon so I started the kettle for you and there are extra eggs if you want them."

His eyes narrowed as he scrutinized her back. She didn't take her plate to the dining room or living room, she just started eating right there at the kitchen counter next to the stove. 

He decided to voice the question nagging at him: "Did you fuck Eren last night?"

She groaned in frustration and set her fork down before turning around to face him. She leaned against the counter and crossed her arms over her chest. " _No_ , you asshole."

As if on queue, Eren's bedroom door swung open and out walked a pretty brunette followed close behind by a tall blond guy. The guy shut the door behind him.

"Ohhh," the woman cooed as she approached Levi. "I didn't know Eren had a roommate."

"Not his roommate," Levi answered curtly.

"Oh, that's too bad." She pouted. "I would've loved to turn any future threesomes into a foursome," she purred as she stepped over and dipped her fingertips under the waistband of his boxers.

He snatched her hands away from him and lightly pushed her towards the door. She pouted again and stepped away from him.

"If you're not the roommate, then you must be the boyfriend, right?" The guy asked.

"Boyfriend?" Levi asked.

The guy nodded his head toward Kat. Levi turned back to look at her, but she quickly spun away and started making her coffee.

The guy said, "The reason this one didn't join in with us last night."

Levi stared at the back of Kat's head for a few seconds before he responded, not bothering to look at the guy. "Yeah that's me, I'm her boyfriend."

"Well, if you two ever decide you want to have some fun, Eren has our number," the guy said with a wink as he started walking toward the door.

The woman smiled and gave a coy wave to Levi as she said, "Bye Kat."

"Bye Heather, bye Chris," Kat responded.

Once they were gone and the apartment door was closed again, Kat turned around again to face Levi.

He was still staring at her.

She hid behind her coffee mug a little. "They're a married couple we met at the bar last night. I'm not sure if they classify themselves as swingers or poly, but they tried to rope me into their group sex with Eren. I told them I was in a monogamous relationship, Chris called me a brainwashed prude, and I told him to go fuck himself."

"I see," Levi finally said.

Eren's door opened again. This time it was Eren who quietly tiptoed down the hall, peaking around corners as he went. When he reached the kitchen, he whispered, "Are they gone?" He was only wearing sweatpants.

"Yes," Kat answered.

Eren quickly let out a deep breath and said, "Good. They're insane."

"Didn't stop you from fucking them," Levi rebutted.

"I mean, I'll try anything once," Eren replied with a smirk as he walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a plate from the cabinet and went to reach for the skillet that was still half-full of eggs.

Kat slapped his hand away and said, "Levi gets dibs."

Eren looked back at Levi with a pleading expression. The younger man was almost certainly hungover and starving.

When Kat had offered Levi the eggs earlier, he hadn't been interested. Now, however, with Eren silently asking for them, Levi suddenly decided that he wanted them.

Levi silently walked over, took the plate from Eren's hand, dumped the rest of the eggs on it, and stood next to Kat at the counter.

Eren let out a groan. "Fine, I'll go get something." He quickly grabbed a shirt, his keys, and his wallet before slipping on his shoes at the door and leaving.

Kat and Levi stood in silence for a few moments eating. 

When she finished her breakfast, Kat sighed. "You never called."

He let out a matching sigh and pushed away from the counter. She kept her back to him so that he wouldn't see the disappointed look on her face. He walked to the cabinet, got out a mug and a teabag, and walked back over to her. The kettle was sitting right in front of her on the counter, so he reached around as he pressed up against her.

"I know, but it was a conversation I wanted to have in person and every time I got a chance to see you, something happened," he explained. 

"Like what?" She asked as she did her best to resist the urge to lay back into his chest.

"The first week I was still pissed and didn't plan on calling. Then at the end of the tour, I may or may not have gotten into Eren's phone and read his text conversation with you. I guess I was looking for some justification, like nudes or flirting or you guys talking about sleeping together. Instead all I read were dick jokes and conversations about music. I realized then that I had been wrong and you really did see him as a brother."

He paused in his monologue to pour boiling water into his mug.

"I was going to come see you the day we got back in town, but Petra showed up with a sob story about her husband kicking her out and needing a place to stay for a few days while she looked at apartments. I told her she could stay for one week, but only on the condition that she had to go with me everywhere because I sure as shit wasn't going to leave her alone in my apartment."

Another pause as he stirred his tea. 

"I was going to talk to you at Sasha and Connie's party the next weekend, but I couldn't find you anywhere. When I eventually asked around, I found out you had left."

Kat couldn't help but cringe. "Yeah I was actually actively hiding from you after you showed up with Petra. She happened to find me and said she thought you guys were going to get back together. I left after that."

"Tch, she's delusional. I told her multiple times that we were never getting back together, but she kept doing stupid shit like walking around my apartment in just her underwear and trying to feel me up in public."

Kat flinched at that. "Did you sleep with her?"

" _Fuck_ no," he hissed. "She doesn't hold a candle to you."

He removed the teabag and set it on his empty plate. While his tea cooled, he wrapped his arms around Kat's waist and laid his head on her shoulder.

"After that I was dealing with the god damn roaches in my apartment and before I knew it another week had passed. I called my mom for advice since so much time had already passed and she told me to get off my ass and go see you. I was getting ready to come to your place last night when you showed up here. I thought that since you hadn't heard from me in four weeks, you assumed you wouldn't hear from me at all and decided to move on," he spoke quietly into the side of her neck.

"You talked to your mom about me?" She asked. 

"Of course I did."

"You say that like I should have expected it."

"Why wouldn't I tell my mom about my girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" She asked as she turned around in his arms to face him. "Is that why you were so pissed about me and Eren? You thought I was your girlfriend?"

"What the fuck else would you call what we were doing?" 

"I don't know. Fuck buddies. A flin-"

He cut her off, "You know that it was way more than a fling."

"No shit," she bit back. "Why do you think _I_ was so mad that you ended it?"

He stared at her for a long moment before saying, "So this was all just because of some stupid misunderstandings."

She sighed and draped her arms around his neck as his hands settled on her hips. "Like some kind of shitty romcom."

He scoffed and effortlessly lifted her up onto the counter before he placed a kiss on her neck. When she didn't stop him, he continued planting more and more, making each one linger a little longer than the last.

"I missed you," he murmured into her neck.

"Show me how much you missed me," she dared with a flirty smirk.

His chest rumbled with some noise akin to a growl as he gripped her ass and pulled her forward to the edge of the counter. 

Her hands slid up to tangle in the back of his hair as she pulled him in for a searing kiss. One of his hands snaked up the back of her shirt and deftly unclasped her bra before sliding around the front to fondle her newly-freed left breast.

The front door opened, but they ignored it.

Only a second or two passed before Eren shouted, "Whoa! Hey! No, no, no."

Levi and Kat detached their faces from one another, but kept their hands planted where they were on each other's bodies.

"What?" Levi spat.

"Number one rule in my house: if you're having sex, I have to be included."

"Is that a rule you have to enforce often?" Kat asked sarcastically. Levi still had his hand up her shirt.

"More often than you'd think," Eren answered.

"Fine, I'll get my shit," Levi said to Eren before turning to Kat and quietly asking, "Mind if I stay with you?" He gently pinched her nipple before rubbing his thumb across the erect bud.

Kat involuntarily whimpered and breathed out, "Please. Fuck."

Levi smirked and finally pulled back from her to walk back to the guest room.

Kat took a second to gather her wits before she hopped down from the counter and reached into her shirt to rehook her bra.

"So…" Eren started as he walked into the kitchen. "You two…"

"Yup," she answered as she started gathering their dirty dishes together.

"Okay then," he said with a single nod of his head. He made himself a cup of coffee and walked into the living room to watch TV and eat his breakfast.

Levi only took a few minutes to dress and pack his things. Soon enough, he and Kat were leaving Eren's apartment and heading to hers. 

They drove for a little while in awkward silence. They had reconciled, but things were obviously still weird between them.

Kat finally decided she couldn't take it anymore. "Okay so obviously we need to work on our communication."

Levi just hummed in agreement.

"So what are we?" She asked.

He scoffed. "I think it's pretty obvious."

"Nooo. No," she said as she pointed at him. "That's what got us in this shit in the first place." She put both her hands back on the wheel. "So I ask again: what are we?"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you want us to be?"

"Well," she started, "Like I said before, I really like you. I was hoping after the tour we could try and keep things going once I was back home…" She trailed off, hoping he would take the hint that it was his turn to answer.

He remained silent.

"Fuck's sake, Levi." She threw her hands in the air. "You are so emotionally constipated."

He sighed and looked over at her. "I know. I'm sorry. I'll work on it, okay?" He seemed sincere.

She grinned a little and shook her head. "It's a good thing you've got such a pretty face." She paused for just a beat before she added, "And such a fat cock."

That finally pulled a single chuckle out of him. 

More silence passed, but this time it was comfortable.

"Do you want to meet my mom?" Levi asked after a few minutes. When Kat didn't respond right away, he said, "As my girlfriend."

"Yes please," she said as she reached a hand out, turning it palm up.

He untangled his arms and put his hand in hers.


	8. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun little bonus chapter where Kat reconnects with one of her old regulars.

"Do we have to go?" Levi asked as he watched Kat finish putting on her earrings.

"It's Connie and Sasha's engagement dinner," she answered as she touched up her lipstick in the mirror. "So, yes, we're going."

He clicked his tongue and leaned against the door frame of her bedroom. "Do we have to stay the whole time?"

She sauntered over to him, her heels clicking against the cheap laminate flooring of her apartment. She reached out and fiddled with his tie, making sure it was straight. "You look great in this suit."

He clicked his tongue again. "Don't change the subject."

She sighed. "Babe, it's dinner at a restaurant. What do you want us to do, leave before any food arrives?"

He didn't answer, but the look on his face said 'Yes'.

"I tell you what," she started as she walked over to her dresser and picked up her clutch, "You behave yourself at dinner, and I'll let you see what I'm wearing under this dress."

His eyes wandered down her body. The maroon dress hugged her curves tightly and left little to the imagination. The neckline was high and fastened at her nape, but the back was completely open. The hem was long and ended at her ankles, but a slit traveled up one side and stopped in the middle of her thigh.

"Here's a hint," she said as she walked past him toward the front door, "It's nothing."

A quiet growl rumbled in his chest as he followed after her.

\----

Levi pulled around to the valet and gave the keys to one employee as the other employee opened Kat's door and helped her out. 

When Levi came around the car, he saw Kat staring dumbfounded at the building. He stepped up beside her and took her hand. "What's wrong?"

"This place is fucking _fancy_ ," she hissed quietly.

He couldn't help but roll his eyes. "No shit. That's why the invitation said it was a black tie event."

" _That's_ what that means?" She asked as she threaded her arm through his, resting her hand on his forearm.

"How did you make it this far into adulthood without knowing that?" He asked as he started leading her to the front door.

"I was an antisocial alcoholic who sobered up and became an antisocial workaholic. I didn't get invited to a lot of events."

"You said you used to make good money as a femme dom. You never had dinner at a place like this?"

"What, by myself?" 

"Sure. Old rich guys do it all the time."

Kat hummed thoughtfully as they walked through the front door that an employee was holding open for them. 

The maitre d directed Levi and Kat to the event room that Sasha and Connie had reserved for the dinner. Inside was an exceptionally long dining table designed to fit thirty people. A buffet table sat along one wall covered in appetizers. Another table held desserts. A mini bar was set up in the corner.

Kat let out a low whistle. "They went all out for this, huh?" Her eyes scanned the room, trying to see who she recognized. Historia was wandering around mingling with everyone. Connie was deep in conversation with Sasha's dad while Sasha was talking to Connie's mom. Mikasa was already seated at the long table not speaking to anyone. Off in the corner talking to Jean was someone Kat never expected to see: Erwin Smith.

She cursed under her breath and averted her eyes, hoping that he didn't see her.

"Kat?" Erwin called from across the room.

She cursed under her breath again before slapping on her best fake smile. "Erwin," she greeted as he approached her and Levi. "How do you know Sasha and Connie?"

"He's our manager," Levi answered. "How do you two know each other?"

Erwin grinned down at Kat momentarily before looking over at Levi. "I used to be one of her regular customers."

Kat suppressed the urge to curse a third time. She couldn't believe Erwin would be so open about telling people about that. Not that anyone should be ashamed of their kinks, but she had catered to a pretty niche demographic.

"I was so sad to hear that you had quit. Obviously, your boss wouldn't give me your personal information, so I'm really glad to see you again," Erwin said with a grin directed back at Kat.

Levi smoothly stepped between Kat and Erwin as he fixed a glare on the taller man.

"Wait a second…" Erwin looked between the two of them, seemingly just now noticing their intertwined fingers. "Levi, _this_ is the Kat you talk about all the time?"

"Yes," Levi spat.

Erwin clapped his hands together once. "That's perfect! I would love to do a scene with both of you."

"Fuck off, Eyebro-"

Kat interrupted Levi, "Double the usual price and we'll think about it."

"I'll triple it if that guarantees it," Erwin said without hesitation.

Kat's nails dug into Levi's hand as she gently tugged on him. "Give us just a moment."

Once they were in a secluded corner, Levi rounded on Kat with a scowl. "Like fuck I'm going to let him see you naked ever again."

"Levi, my normal rate was $1,000 per session."

His eyes grew wide.

"He's willing to pay us $3,000. That's $1,500 for each of us just for him to watch us have sex."

His eyes narrowed again in suspicion. "This doesn't make any sense."

"It does, actually." She took a second to look around and make sure no one would hear her. "Erwin's got a cuck fetish. We used to roleplay that I was his wife and I was cheating on him. But since I only did masturbation, it was a lot of me pretending that I was fucking some other guy. But now he can watch the real thing."

Levi's hand came to his chin in thought. "So you pretend you're his wife."

Kat nodded.

"And you're cheating on him with me."

She nodded again. "And it'll be even more humiliating because you're his employer. Can you imagine watching your wife get fucked by your _boss_?"

Levi sighed. "Okay fine, but don't be surprised if I mess up. I have no idea what I'm doing."

She grabbed his hand between both of her own and brought it to her chest. "Don't worry I'll write us a whole routine. I'll tell you everything you need to know. We'll even do some practice runs."

\----

Two weeks later, Kat told Erwin to pay for a hotel room of his choice. She packed a duffle bag full of equipment and supplies and she and Levi headed over on the arranged night. They met Erwin in the lobby before the three of them headed up to the suite. 

Levi waited in the little kitchenette while Erwin and Kat got the scene ready in the suite's bedroom. While Kat changed into lacy lingerie in the bathroom, Erwin stripped naked and found a plain wooden chair to sit in. Kat came out of the bathroom, took some rope from the duffle bag, and tied Erwin to the chair. While she did that, Levi changed in the bathroom.

This was the point they had decided was the official start to the scene, so Kat started talking to Erwin loud enough that Levi could hear her. She was finishing up the final knot.

"Erwin, we've been married for years but you've never been able to make me come."

"Please, I'll do anything to make you happy. Just tell me what you want," Erwin begged. His cock was already starting to swell. 

"The only thing that's going to make me happy is a thorough fucking. But you can't give that to me." She stood up straight from her crouched position. "So I found someone who can."

That was Levi's queue to walk into the bedroom. He was wearing the same suit and tie he always wore to important meetings and was doing his best to look casual and calm. 

"Your boss has been eyeing me up for weeks now," Kat said as she slowly walked over to Levi. Her hands unbuttoned his jacket before sliding inside to run along his stomach and up his chest. His hands came to her hips and gripped tightly.

"Mr. Ackerman," she purred as her hands moved up to his shoulders and slowly pushed his jacket off to land in a puddle around his feet. "Can you give me the thorough fucking I so desire?"

He smirked as one of his hands slid up her body to grab a fistful of her hair. "Happy to, Mrs. Smith."

Levi stole a scripted glance over at Erwin whose cheeks had gone pink. "With your husband here to watch?"

Kat nodded and moved to start unbuttoning Levi's shirt. "Yes I was hoping maybe you could teach him a thing or two so he won't be so useless from now on." As she spat the last few words, she threw a glare back at her customer.

Erwin groaned quietly and strained against the ropes that attached his wrists to the arms of the chair.

Kat finished unbuttoning Levi's shirt, but didn't fully remove it. They had decided beforehand that the aesthetic of Kat being fully naked while Levi stayed mostly clothed played well into the scene. It also made Levi feel better that he wouldn't be nude in front of his long-time friend.

Levi quickly spun Kat around so that her front was facing Erwin and pulled her back into his chest. One hand snaked up to lightly hold her throat while the other slid into her underwear to start circling her clit.

Kat hammed it up only a little as she arched her back so that her head rested on Levi's shoulder and her ass rubbed against his crotch. 

"You see this, Erwin?" Levi asked as he quickly moved his hand up from her throat to her chin. His pointer and middle finger gently prodded at her bottom lip and she gladly popped her mouth open.

His fingers entered her mouth and pulled it slightly more open as the fingers on his other hand slid into her other hole. She let out a prolonged moan in response.

"I bet this is the first time you've ever heard her make that noise," Levi taunted.

Erwin started panting in pure arousal. His erection was so stiff that it was starting to get painful, and they hadn't even gotten to the best part yet.

Levi removed his fingers from Kat's orifices and they repositioned themselves. Levi now stood with his back mostly turned to Erwin but still angled in such a way that he didn't block Kat from view. Kat got on her knees and started unbuckling Levi's belt.

The session continued for nearly an hour. Using mirrors at home beforehand, Levi and Kat had perfected their positions to give Erwin the best views while still enjoying themselves. They'd also practiced their taunts and were making sure to throw them at Erwin every once in a while.

At one point, Erwin had tried to give Levi advice on how to play with Kat's clit. Levi had snapped at him and yelled, "You don't tell me how to fuck your wife, you beta cuck." It wasn't a scripted line; Levi had just gotten legitimately angry that Erwin was trying to give him advice on how to please the woman he loved. Erwin seemed to enjoy the harsh jab because he had moaned in pure ecstasy. 

After edging each other for so long, Levi and Kat were finished playing around. And based on Erwin's pants and whines as he struggled fiercely against his restraints, he was also finished.

After getting so close to orgasm one last time, Kat quickly stood from the bed and untied Erwin's right hand. It immediately flew to his cock as he slowly pumped himself.

She moved back over to Levi who lightly pushed her back onto the edge of the bed with her legs hanging off the edge. Her left leg stretched up his chest to his shoulder and her right leg hung to the side as she twisted her upper body to almost completely face Erwin. 

Levi swiftly entered her for the last time and started a fast rhythm of shallow thrusts synced with the movement of the pad of his thumb against her clit. She had been so worked up for so long now that it took less than a minute for her to come. Her walls clamped down on him harder than they'd ever done before as she let out a sound that was a mix of screaming, laughter, and moaning.

The feeling of her clenching around him, the sounds she was making, the look on her face, and the fact that in his peripheral vision he could see Erwin furiously masturbating to the sight of them - it was all too much as Levi came harder than ever before. 

He realized then that he was definitely an exhibitionist. Then again, it could be a power or an ego thing. After being cheated on so many times, he always felt like he was fighting other men for the affection of his girlfriends. But now he was dominating a girlfriend in front of another male, showing him that he was no match for Levi. It was stupidly primal and overly alpha/beta and Levi loved the high it gave him. He briefly considered doing this again, but with Eren watching. Not that he thought Eren had a cuck or a vouyerism fetish; it would be nothing more than a display of Levi's dominance. But that could be a possible discussion for another time. For now he needed to do some aftercare. 

Levi removed himself from Kat and quickly reached for two hand towels that had been set up nearby. He handed one to Kat before helping to pull her boneless body up the bed to the pillows. They crawled under the fluffy comforter and cuddled up.

As they laid there, Erwin untied himself, cleaned the cum off his chest and stomach, redressed, and left quietly. He had told them before that they could have the room for the night.

Kat put her head on Levi's chest and halfway laid her body on his. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders while the other gently played with her fingers that were resting on his chest. 

She let out a long, contented sigh. "Was it worth it?"

"We'll see tomorrow when I have to act normal around him," he answered. "But either way, that was amazing."

"You're amazing," she said and planted a small kiss on his chest. Without lifting her head up, she mumbled, "I love you," into his skin. It was the first time either of them had said it and, even though she was pretty sure he felt the same, she was a bit nervous.

He gently pulled her face up out of his chest and brought it up level with his face. "You don't have to be shy about it," he said quietly before kissing her. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: my original plan for this was to have Kat invite Levi to her work for just one day. He would have been nervous that someone would recognize him, so she would let him wear a mask and just be her anonymous dom. Erwin would have been one of her clients that day not because of a cuck fetish, but because he always wondered what kind of man could make his femme dom go sub. I never did decide if Levi would reveal himself afterwards.
> 
> But then I decided it made more sense for the sorry if Sasha and Kat quit their jobs, so I gave up on the scene. Then one night I was laying in bed unable to sleep and randomly imagined Levi yelling, "You don't tell me how to fuck your wife, you beta cuck," at Erwin. I loved the idea so much that I wrote this.
> 
> I've got a few more Levi/Kat AU stories in the works, so if you enjoyed this story, keep an eye out for more in the near future.


End file.
